


Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 18

by hadrizzzzz



Series: Power Rangers: Owl Spirits [18]
Category: Power Rangers, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrizzzzz/pseuds/hadrizzzzz
Summary: Lilith makes a monster with the ability to curse others with bad luck. The monster curses Willow and she has a terrible day at school. However the Rangers decide to use their good luck charms to help her with it. Will it make the difference or will she fall out of luck?
Series: Power Rangers: Owl Spirits [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707613
Comments: 13
Kudos: 5





	Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 18

POWER RANGERS: OWL SPIRITS  
Episode 18: Just My Bad Luck  
(Luz, Willow, Gus, Amity, Eda and King are at The Owl House enjoying themselves)  
Eda: Alright Amity I just want you to be open with us and tell us what you know about The Emperor and his plans. Your information could be very important to help us defeat him.  
Amity: Well from what I know he wants the gems, has a plan relating to the Titan and………. And…………   
(Amity flashes back to the moment where she knock Emperor Bellows’s mask off)  
Amity: (Gasps and starts hyperventilating)  
Luz: Amity Amity hey calm down………… (Tries to comfort her) It’s okay we won’t hurt you………….. now take a deep breath and relax…………………..  
(Amity takes deep breaths and tries to calm herself down)  
Eda: Hey you alright kiddo?! I know it’s hard but if it’s too personal it’s okay. I know how you feel being in the palace and all seeing all that crazy things and you probably still feel bad for trying to kill us but hey it’s the past!  
Amity: Thanks guys but I just keep thinking about…………… about……………….. (Tries to think of something up) the compass!   
Willow: Compass? What compass are you talking about Amity?  
Amity: The compass you guys were trying to look for last week but I took it and gave it to The Emperor. I would’ve given it back but I was in such a rush to escape I didn’t have the chance to take it.  
Eda: Oh that compass. Yeah that was very important but they haven’t used it yet. We do need it for your next phase but if it’s in the wrong hands they can enchant it and use it to curse the victim with………….. bad luck!  
(Luz, Amity and Gus gasp in terror whilst Willow looks confused)  
Luz: Ohhhhhh I wouldn’t want to be cursed with bad luck! No way!!!!!!  
Gus: Do you know all the bad things that could possibly happen if I get cursed with that? I’s be ruined!  
Amity: Oh c’mon I’m the top student I have a reputation to keep! I have the one with the most to lose here if I ever got cursed!  
Willow: C’mon guys do you really believe in all that ‘bad luck’ superstition? It’s just a myth made by witchlings who had a bad day. There’s nothing to worry about.  
King: If ‘bad luck’ isn’t real why did I go from the King of Demons to a puny house pet?! It’s real I tell you!  
(Luz, Gus, Eda and Amity then start whispering amongst themselves while Willow is looking at them rather confused)  
(Meanwhile back at the throne room Emperor Bellows is talking to Lilith)  
Emperor Bellows: You failed me yet again Lilith! Whatever your next plan is it better be better than the last! My patience is wearing thinner after every defeat and it’s especially low towards you Lilith!  
Lilith: Don’t worry Emperor Bellows my next plan will blow you away! But I require the compass that the traitor Ms Blight stole for us!  
Emperor Bellows: If you say so! Guards! (Snaps his fingers)  
(A guard then approaches Lilith and offers the compass to her. Lilith then takes it from his hands and smiles at him politely as he quickly goes off)  
Emperor Bellows: So what’s your plan?  
Lilith: Simple really. With the right enchantment we can use this compass as a bad luck charm and when it hits the Rangers, they’ll be struck with too much misfortune to fight! And I have the perfect abomination who can help us with that.  
(A Chinese dragon-like monster then menacingly walks towards Lilith and Emperor Bellows)  
Naga: I am the master of Feng Shui! With me you have the ability to have luck on your side always! 100% guaranteed.  
Emperor Bellows: Promising. Do you have the power to enchant bad luck as well?  
(Lilith then passes the compass to Naga. He uses his ‘chi’ to curse the compass with a ‘bad luck charm’)  
Naga: Yup! This compass now has all the bad luck in the Isles. Whoever gets hit by this will live in misfortune for the rest of their life! Assuming they get to live long enough.  
Emperor Bellows: Good. Make sure it hits the Power Rangers!  
Naga: Will do! (Runs off)  
Lilith: (Gulps and whispers to herself) Hopefully this works………   
(Scene then moves to The Boiling Isles where Naga is terrorising Bonesborough)  
Naga: Everybody run away because I’m so UNLUCKY!  
(Luz, Willow, Gus, Eda and Amity then arrive at the scene)  
Luz: Hey you stop right there!  
(Eda then notices that Naga is holding onto the compass)  
Eda: Guys that’s the compass that we were talking about just now.  
Amity: I believe that belongs to us.   
Luz: Ready?  
Luz, Willow, Gus, Eda and Amity: Spirit if the owl power up!  
(The five of them then morph into Power Rangers)  
Luz, Willow, Gus, Eda and Amity: Haiyah!  
(The five of them then charge at Naga)  
Naga: Let’s see if I can put the odds in my favour! (Tweaks with the compass)  
(Naga’s tweaking causes him to be blessed with good luck)  
Naga: Ooohhhh a coin! Today’s my lucky day! (Bends down to pick up the coin)  
(Luz who happens to be charging towards him doesn’t react fast enough to Naga’s movement and it causes her to accidentally trip)  
Luz: (Realises she’s gonna hit a wall) Ahhhhhhh!!!!!! (Crashes into the wall)  
(Willow and Gus then charge towards Naga)  
Willow and Gus: Haiyah!  
Naga: Let’s see what else this thing can do! (Tweaks with the compass)  
(A ledge and a puddle then appear on the ground and Naga happily skips past the both of them)  
Naga: Oohhh a ledge! (Skips past it) And oohhh lucky I looked if not I would’ve gotten my feet wet! (Skips past the puddle)  
(Willow and Gus who happen to be charging towards Naga then accidentally trip on the ledge and the puddle respectively)  
Willow and Gus: Woahhhhhh!!!!!! (Trips and falls to the ground)  
Gus: (Notices his costume is wet) Hey this costume is dry clean only!  
(Eda and Amity then both try to surround Naga by positioning themselves on opposite sides)  
Naga: I’m in a rather tight spot now. Let’s see what else this thing has in store! (Tweaks with the compass)  
(Eda and Amity then charge towards Naga but as they reach him they merely phase through him and end up hitting each other instead)  
Eda and Amity: (Notices their hands phasing through Naga’s body) Wait what?  
(Eda and Amity then unintentionally punch each other causing the both of them to fall to the ground)  
Eda and Amity: Ahhhhhh!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
(The Rangers then regroup)  
Naga: Haha guess luck really is a factor when it comes to a fight!  
Luz: Whatever you’re doing with that thing stop it! Just give it to us and we’ll let you go!  
Naga: No! Finders keepers! But since you guys want it so much I’ll show you what this thing can really do! I’ll curse you all with bad luck for the rest of your lives!  
Willow: Not if I can help! (Charges towards Naga with her twin blades)  
(Naga however doesn’t get fazed and shoots a magic beam at Willow causing her to fall to the ground)  
Willow: Ahhhhhh!!! (Falls to the ground as she feels a weird surge through her body)  
Naga: Haha now you will see the true power of the compass! Let’s see the bad luck slowly destroy your life Ranger! (Runs off and enters a portal)  
Willow: Hey!  
(Luz, Gus, Eda and Amity then help Willow up)  
Luz: Hey Willow you okay? (Helps Willow up)  
Willow: (Gets up) I’m fine though. But I feel…………. Weird………… (Looks longingly at the distance)  
(Scene then moves to Luz, Willow, Gus, Eda and Amity walking back to The Owl House already de-morphed)  
Amity: That was weird. He just ran off.  
Eda: Nah that always happens. We’ll get him next time.  
Luz: Hey Willow I’m just concerned about you are you okay? You were hit by that blast real bad.  
Willow: I’m fine. I don’t…….. feel any different.  
Gus: But he said that you will be cursed with bad luck! I think you better be careful.  
Willow: C’mon guys do you really believe in all that bad luck stuff?  
(All of a sudden a huge tree branch then falls to the ground barely missing Willow by an inch. This causes everyone to react rather surprised)  
Eda: (Surprised tone) Yeah guys let’s take Owlbert home just to be safe……..  
Luz, Gus and Amity: Yeahhhh………………… (Quickly inches further away from Willow)  
Willow: (Grumbles and shakes her head in disbelief)  
(Scene then shows the five of them arriving at The Owl House via riding Eda’s staff)  
Eda: Okay so far so good! Hop off kids Owlbert can barely carry the five of us.  
(As the kids get off the staff Willow’s blouse gets tangled up on the back of Eda’s staff)  
Willow: (Realises her blouse got stuck) Grrrrr………… I’m stuck!!  
(Willow tries her best to get out but it causes the tangled part of her blouse to get ripped and she falls face first onto the ground)  
Willow: Ahhhhh!!!!! (Falls face first onto the ground)  
Luz: (Runs to Willow out of concern) You okay Willow?  
Willow: (Gets up and brushes her face) I’m fine. It just got a little bit stuck that’s all.  
Luz: Okay…………………. (Concerned expression)  
(The gang then enter The Owl House. As Willow walks in one of the wooden floorboards suddenly give way causing her feet to get sunken in)  
Willow: Whoaaaa!!!! (Gets her feet stuck in the broken floorboard) Eda I think you need to fix your floorboards!  
Eda: Nonsense they’ve been fine the many years I was here until you came along.  
Gus: Oh no Willow it’s true you are cursed with bad luck! I’ll just stay here just in case it’s contagious…………. (Slowly creeps away further from everyone else)  
Willow: (Gets her foot out of the broken floorboard) Guys don’t worry I’m fine! It’s all just one big coincidence. Maybe I just need to take a seat. (Walks towards a small stool)  
Amity: Willow don’t…………..  
(Willow then sits on the stool and it immediately breaks)   
(Luz, Gus and Amity then cringe as Willow drops to the floor)  
Willow: (Gets up) That stool was too small for me anyway. Ahhh water that’s a good way to calm me down.  
(Willow then takes a glass of water from the table. However as she is about to drink it spills on her blouse and all over King who was colouring)  
King: (Notices that water spilled on his paper) Hey you just ruined my masterpiece! (Throws his crayons on the ground and storms off)  
Luz: Willow………………. Just don’t move.   
Willow: It was just a series of unfortunate events guys you’re overreacting. Everything will be fine. (Gestures with her arms)  
(As she is gesturing with her arms she accidentally hits something on the shelf which causes a chain reaction of the furniture in the living room toppling down one by one. It ends up with the entire living room being turned upside down)  
Eda: (Shakes her head in disbelief and uses her staff to push Willow out of the house as she slams the door on her)  
Willow: (Sad tone) Am I really cursed? (Slowly walks off and unwittingly steps on a puddle of mud) Grrrrrr!!!!!  
(The next day at Hexside Academy Luz and Amity are sitting together in class)  
Luz: Hey Amity this is a first sitting next to me in class!  
Amity: Oh……………. Uhhhh……………… well…………………. Since we’re friends now maybe I should sit with you guys…………………. (Slightly blushes) Am I talking too much?  
Luz: Not really………….. But where’s Willow though? She should be in the same class with us. I even booked a seat for her. (Points at the empty chair beside her)  
(Willow then enters the class looking rather beat up. There are leaves and twigs all over her hair, her school uniform has been torn and tattered and she has mud all over her boots)  
Teacher: Ms Willow Park why are you late? And what happened to you?! (Looks at Willow’s rather unkempt appearance rather concerned but confused)  
Willow: I have a good excuse. My parents palisman couldn’t work so I had to walk to school but I got trapped in a bush, attacked by a beast and I stepped on a pool of mud. Sorry I’m late ma’am.  
Teacher: Okay Ms Park thank you for explaining but get to your seat you are wasting valuable time!  
(Willow then walks to her seat as the other students all whisper among themselves)  
Luz: (Whispers to Willow) So the bad luck is getting worse huh?  
Willow: (Whispers) I just have a bad day that’s all. Don’t worry about me I’m fine. (Takes a seat on the chair)  
(As she takes a seat the chair suddenly breaks causing her to fall to the ground. The other students all laugh at the sight whilst Luz and Amity cringe out of concern)  
Willow: I’m fine………….. (Points a thumbs-up sign to signify that she’s okay)  
(Scene then moves to the school hallways where Luz, Amity and Gus are concerned about Willow)  
Luz: Hey Willow I know you’re kinda cursed now but we’re your friends and we’re here to help.  
Willow: Luz I don’t need your help I’m fine. (Goes to a water fountain)  
(As Willow presses the water fountain it suddenly blasts on Willow’s face causing her to get drenched)  
Willow: (Quickly walks off) Yeah that water fountain needs fixing.  
Amity: But c’mon everything which has went wrong today has gone wrong. I don’t think it’s a coincidence. You’re cursed Willow!  
Willow: C’mon the dragon couldn’t have possibly cursed me he was just scaring us! (Tries to open her locker but it is stuck)  
(Willow then exerts all her force and she is able to open it but it slams on her face. She then places a book in her locker but the upper shelf breaks causing everything to topple down)  
Gus: Really Willow?   
Willow: It’s………… just that I had way too much stuff inside. (Picks everything up and stuffs it back in) Don’t think too much about it.  
(Unbeknownst to her Willow accidentally slips on a banana peel which was on the ground and lands face first into the nearest garbage can)  
Luz, Gus and Amity: OOOOOHHHHHH……………….  
Gus: No worries Willow we’ll get you out!  
Willow: No Gus don’t! It is true I’m cursed! I am now where I belong! In the trash!  
Luz: No Willow don’t say that. You’re our friend we’ll help you get out of this!  
Willow: Leave me alone. Let them take me to the dump where people like me belong! (Sobs)  
(A janitor then appears and picks up the trash can Willow landed in. He notices Willow inside it but nonchalantly ignores her and carries on with his duties)  
Amity: No Willow wait……………. (Tries to reach out to the janitor)  
Luz: It’s okay Amity I have a plan! (Puts Amity’s hand down) To The Owl House!  
(Scene then moves to The Owl House where Luz is discussing her plan to help Willow)  
Luz: Alright so Willow has the case of bad luck and from my experience in the human world one way to ward off bad luck is with ‘good luck charms’! So I asked all of you here to lend your special ‘good luck charm’ to Willow so we can help protect her from the curse she has been bestowed upon. So I have decided to lend her my lucky sweater! (Shows everyone her purple sweater with dolphins) I’ve had this sweater since I was 7 and I have worn it every time for Picture Day at school! Always looked good! What about you guys?  
Gus: Well……………. I have my luck flags which I always wave when cheering for our school team. These flags have so much good luck that we win every time I wave them! (Waves his flags)  
Amity: Well I have my lucky amulet which I always wear when I’m out. (Fiddles with her amulet with an orchid gemstone) But since Willow needs it way more than me I’ll lend it to her.  
King: And I have my lucky crown! (Shows a plastic toy crown to the others) This crown gives me all the power which I have and every time I out it on my loyal subjects bow down to me!   
Luz: Not bad. What about you Eda?  
Eda: Alright you’ve saved the best for last! (Takes a container and opens it)  
(The container then emanates a rather putrid stench)  
Amity: Uhhhhh what is that?? (Covers her nose)  
Gus: What died in there??? (Covers his nose)  
Eda: Behold my lucky Grudgby socks! (Shows her unwashed socks to everyone) Back when I played Grudgby in Hexside I always wore these socks for good luck and I NEVER washed them!   
Luz: But you don’t play it anymore Eda why haven’t you washed it? (Covers her nose)  
Eda: And wash away all the luck these babies have given me? No way! I’ve been wearing these socks since my first match and I’m gonna keep it that way.  
King: Well whatever it is I hope they help. (Covers his nose) And I thought dead bodies smelled bad.  
Luz: Okay now that we have all our stuff we need to find Ms Unlucky. Where would she be?  
Gus: Well from what I know the janitors would usually clear the trash at the back of the school before the Garbage Beast comes and eats it all up by 5.  
Luz: Oh cool. Wait it’s almost 5! We gotta find her!  
Amity: Hopefully our good luck charms can save her on time!  
(Everybody then runs off)  
(Scene then moves to the back of the school where Willow is laying on the dumpster rather depressed)  
Willow: Well guess this is how I go. Eaten by the Garbage Beast. It can’t get any worse than this.  
(Luz, Gus, Eda, Amity and King then arrive at the dumpster right on time)  
Luz: Willow!!! You’re still alive!!  
Eda: Guys let’s get her out!  
(Everyone then pulls Willow out of the dumpster)  
Willow: (Brushes herself clean) Thank you guys for getting me out but why? I’ve been nothing but a danger to myself and everyone.  
Eda: Hey you may be cursed but we’re a still a team! And a team will always have their backs against each other!  
Willow: Gee thanks guys!   
Luz: Okay we’re sorry for what we did. But we decided to help you with our good luck charms! Put them on you will need all the luck we can have right now!  
(Willow then puts on all of their ‘good luck charms’. But as Eda gives her socks she hesitates)  
Willow: (Gets repulsed) Uhhhhh was I in the dumpster for too long or do these socks reek?  
Eda: Put them on do you want your luck back!  
Willow: Uhhhh fine…………….. (Hesitantly puts on the socks)  
Luz: Feel any different?  
Willow: No not really. I feel silly.  
(Their morphers then buzz)  
Amity: Hey maybe the good luck charm really does work our perpetrator has returned!  
Eda: Well if you want your luck back you’ll have to take that dragon down! Ready guys?  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Amity: Ready!  
Luz, Willow, Gus, Eda and Amity: Spirit of the owl power up!  
(The five of them then morph into Rangers)  
Luz, Willow, Gus, Eda and Amity: Haiyah!  
(The Rangers then arrive at the scene where Naga and a few guards are terrorising Bonesborough)  
Willow: You again! You may have cursed me but I’m back and I’m here to destroy you!  
(Naga and the guards then notice that Willow is wearing a crown, an amulet, a sweater, a pair of socks and holding two flags on her hands whilst in Ranger mode)  
Naga: Wow Yellow Ranger you look stupid! What are you gonna do destroy me with laughter?!  
(The guards laugh along with Naga’s joke)  
Willow: Let’s see who gets the last laugh.  
Luz: Guys attack!  
(The Rangers then charge at Naga and the guards)  
Eda: Willow you take the dragon down we’ll hold down the guards!  
Willow: Alright!  
(Luz, Gus, Eda and Amity then start fighting the guards. Meanwhile Willow charges towards Naga)  
Naga: You think you can defeat me?! You’re cursed with bad luck!  
Willow: Not with all these good luck charms on my side!  
(Willow then fights Naga)  
Willow: Haiyah! (Attacks Naga)  
(Naga then fights Willow back. He tries to cut her down using his claws to scratch her)  
Naga: Haha let’s see if you like this! (Tries to claw Willow)  
(However Luz’s sweater is strong enough of a protective layer to prevent Willow from harm)  
Naga: (Rips through Luz’s sweater and gets stuck) Huh? What kind of fabric is this?  
Willow: The human kind! Let’s see if you can handle this!  
(Willow then uses Gus’s flags as twin daggers to hurt Naga)  
Willow: Let’s see if you enjoy the school spirit! (Slashes Naga with Gus’s flags)  
Naga: Ahhhh!!!! (Gets hurt) Why you!!!!!! (Charges towards Willow)   
(Willow then attempts to kick Naga but misses by a few inches. However the smell of Eda’s old socks cause Naga to get distracted)  
Naga: (Gets repulsed) Uhhhhh they stink! (Quickly backs off)  
Willow: Haha but it’s worth it!  
(Naga and Willow continue fighting. Naga then tries to use a cheap move to attack Willow)  
Naga: Haha take this! (Attempts to land a head bash on Willow)  
(However as Naga does so his head gets stuck inside King’s crown)  
Naga: Hey what’s going on! (Tries to get King’s crown off which is stuck on his face)  
Willow: Sorry you may be the king of dragons but I’m the queen of the fight!  
Naga: (Finally releases his head free of the crown) All right that’s it I’ve had enough! Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!! (Attempts to slash Willow with his claws)  
Willow: Ahhhhhh!!!!!!! (Notices that she’s wearing Amity’s amulet) Hmmm maybe I have one more trick……..  
(Willow then uses Amity’s amulet and wraps it around Naga’s hands)  
Naga: (Realises that his hands are tangled up) Hey what’s going on?!!!  
(Willow then spins Naga around and tosses him into the air)  
Naga: (Gets tossed into the air) Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!  
Willow: Oh and here’s how I feel for being cursed. AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (Lets out her supersonic shriek)  
Naga: (Gets severely hurt by the impact of her supersonic scream) Noooooo!!!!!!! (Explodes mid-air)  
Willow: Yeahhhh!!!!!  
Luz, Gus, Eda and Amity: Alright Willow way to go!  
(Willow then feels a surge leave through her body)  
Willow: (Feels herself) Hey guys I think………….. I think I’m not cursed anymore!  
Luz: Hey that’s great!  
Gus: Guess our good luck charms did work after all!  
Eda: Did he like the smell of my socks?  
(Willow then feels flattered)  
Lilith: (Appears from a portal) No Rangers you can’t defeat me this is my last chance! (Chants) ‘Give this beast a second chance make his body more enhanced with my heart as cold as ice abomination get up and RISE!’  
(Naga then grows up to 50 feet)  
Naga: Now I can curse the entire town of Bonesborough!  
Luz: Guys you know what to do!  
(The Rangers then summon their Zords)  
Luz, Willow and Gus: Owl Megazord!  
Eda: Mind if I join in? (Appears with her Megazord)  
Naga: C’mon only 2 Zords? That’s easy!  
Amity: You forgot one more! (Appears with her Megazord)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: Amity!!!  
Luz: You ready for your first Megazord fight WITH us Amity?  
Amity: As ready as I’ll ever be!  
Naga: That doesn’t scare me I can take three down!  
Amity: Bring it!  
(Luz, Willow and Gus then attempt to attack Naga)  
Naga: (Gets hit) Ahhhhh!!! Let’s see if you like this! (Slashes their Megazord)  
Luz, Willow and Gus: Ahhhhhh!!!!!!  
Eda: My turn!  
(Eda then uses her Megazord to hit Naga)  
Naga: Ahhh that hurt! (Slashes Eda’s Megazord)  
Eda: Ahhhhhh!!!! (Gets hit)  
Amity: Let me have a go at it!  
(Amity then uses her Megazord to attack Naga)  
Naga: Ahhhhhh!!!!  
Amity: Yeahhhhh that’s gotta hurt!  
Eda: Guys let’s all attack him at once!  
Lua, Willow, Gus and Amity: Alright!  
Luz, Willow, Gus, Eda and Amity: Owl Zords full power!  
(Their Zords then release a wave of energy and blasts it on Naga)  
Naga: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (Falls to the ground and explodes)  
Luz, Willow, Gus, Eda and Amity: Yeahhhhh!!!!!  
Willow: Get your bad luck away from here!  
(Scene then moves back to The Owl House where everyone is chilling out)  
Willow: Hey guys thanks for the gifts they really helped. So I’m now giving them back! Sorry if they’re a little damaged.  
(Willow passes the ‘good luck charms’ back to Luz, Gus, Amity and King)  
Luz: (Looks at her torn sweater) Hey anything for a friend. And I can just fix it.  
Eda: Hey kid so what about my socks?  
Willow: Oh about them. They were pretty dirty and really stinky so I went back home and washed them for you! (Passes Eda’s socks which are now sparkling clean back to her) Good as new!  
Eda: (Starts fuming with anger)  
Luz, Gus, Amity and King: Uh ohhhh……………. (Covers their ears)  
Eda: WILLOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Gives a deafening scream)  
THE END


End file.
